The Stranger Species
by FourDeuces
Summary: It's Ava's Junior year, and she's decided to March for the first time. She discovers all of the crazy things band kids do. Uhm. Bad Summary. Just read and review.


This is all about my experiances in band, and most of the things taking place have actually occured. Band people are the best, and craziest people out there. If you are one, you know why. It's hard to explain, but you know it's true. Please read and review!More chapters to come!!

* * *

**Band Camp. Day 1**

* * *

**"It's** funny, you know.." My friend Amber said between taking exagerated bites out of her bannana. In her mind she felt she was being rather promiscuous. "That no band person dates any person outside of band. And if they do, you hear about it forever. Not to mention it doesn't last; but relationships in band. Those are the ones that do last, it seems. And once they're over, said couple moves onto the ex's friends. For instance, look over there at that." She smirked, engulfing the last of her fruit that she had hurriedly plucked from the bowl dubbed 'fruit break', the half hour break in our 13 hour band camp days. 

My brown eyes slowly and hesitantly scanned the area, trying to not to seem too conspicuous. As soon as I caught sight of the color guard girl straddling the mellophone player, I laughed, and took a long drink of my tea that was chilling in my thermos. "Well.." I said, wiping my mouth. "That's what you call interesting. Isn't she still dating that drummer?"

Megan nodded, adjusting her dorky looking hat that she had stolen from one of her friends. "Yup. Here he comes." We both eyed him, and waited to see what he'd think of his girlfriend straddling and massaging another band member. Much to our suspcicion he didn't seem to mind; and instead went over and joined them.

Yep. Band kids. Band kids don't own the concept of cheating. All physical, sexual, and non-sexual touching is deemed okay as long as the action is passed around for all to enjoy. Band kids.

* * *

Everyday of Band Camp, for the past two years, we would all sit under this tree at the front of the school for our lunch, dinner, and fruit breaks. Band Camp consisted of 5 very long, 13 hour days. It was hell. My feet ached, my skin was burned, and I was beyond tired. I would take in all I could on these breaks; I even half wondered if fruit break was just a way for the staff to see all who had survived that day, and to see which ones were missing, and still out wriggling on the field. The front of the building could not possibly be any farther away from our crappy, dilapidated marching field that had faded lines and random dirt patches. This is what middle-class suburbian marching band looked like. Almost 90 members, all ranging from mediocre, to well, mediocre. We had almost gone to states last year, and this year we all had it in our heads we'd be going for sure. But what we had was a strange chemistry; a spirit not even 11th place could break. We were determined (the most of us, anyway.) Plus, we had a rock band. And Led Zeppelin; that was our show. 

I glanced around my circle of friends; Amber, a red-headed girl who thought she was amazingly attractive; Greg her boyfriend, a blonde-haired drummer, who was usually mistaken for a girl. (Everyone had their suspicions that Amber could be bi- it made sense for her to date someone androgenous); Landon, the new guy to our band. He came from a bigger, better band down south, and had decided to hang out with us; John, my best friend; Aimee, the smartest girl I know; her boyfriend, Steve, a creepy boy who looks like an ugly harry potter; and some other various pit percussion people. All of the are in pit, except Landon, Steve, Aimee, John and I. I was Marching Alto sax, Aimee flute, Landon Trumpet, and Steve bass drum. I could hear 'Kashimir', our second song of the show playing from someone's stereo in the background. I smiled, and finishing my green apple, chucked it at Landon. He responded by groaning and waking from his near heat-stroke daze. His shaggy brown hair was hidden beneath a white hat, and his glasses were in his hand as he lay on his stomach, eyes closed, and fluttering every so minutes to glare at me.

"Hey..." I said, poking him with my socked foot. I dreaded the thought of putting my shoes back on. " How do I write in my drill again?"

He snatched the drill book out of my hand- or at least tried to. It was still connected to my neck by a pink string, and I tumbled down next to him. He sighed exasperatedly, and his arm went limp. He flopped over onto his back, while the string pulled me closer to him. My head was resting halfway on his shoulder, and I cocked my eyebrows, looking at his face from the corner of my eyes.

"Alright. One set per page, okay?" He asked, mocking annoyance. _Why do you smell so good? It's 100 degrees outside?_ I found myself thinking. I'll admit it; stranger or not, I had a thing for him. And being this close to him; I wasn't trying to pull away.


End file.
